First Love Letters, Sincerely Yours
by DarnIt-Darling
Summary: 'Have you ever wonder when you love someone how the world would be in your eyes? But when that day comes, I can't describe the world correctly.' Fire-kissed letters from the princess who writes to that 'someone' all the time. A journey of a musician who needs to find what he's missing..
1. Letter 1

Author's Note: Hiyo~ I'm new here so I hope you all treat me kindly. This story is going to be written in letter format, so the characters won't be able to interact. Don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters'. The plot is partly taken from a book and it is not entirely mine (at first).

Now, in the powers vest in me, enjoy!

* * *

Hello,

Okay. This is my first ever letter I've written to someone. I mean, I used to write letters before, though, but it's either to formal or too ridiculous. You could say that this is like my one and a half letter. I think that would be a better way to describe it.

I wouldn't talk my way out of the topic to much, even though I already did in the first few lines.

Let's get back on topic, shall we? Because this is my first letter, I should be telling you first on what I am going to write about. I'm going to ask you a question to start out.

**"Have you ever heard of the country of ignis?"**

Nincs, nincs, nincs. You don't have to ever been there, but have you heard of it at all? If you never heard of it, I will be telling you about it right now. Wherever it stands on the longitude and latitude of the earth doesn't really matter. To tell you the truth, I don't really know either; I don't have a world map in my room. If you wanted to know, you could go to a library and ask the librarians there about it. In my opinion, sitting in the library all the time would probably make them get up of their lazy asses and read all of them. There should be at least one book about that city, right? I may be wrong, but I don't really know or care either.

...Unless the librarian was just stationed. In that case, you could try and go ask the other people in a nearby city.

Te jó ég...I side-tracked.

It's not important if the climate is spring all year round or if it lies next to country of musica. It doesn't matter if the country of musica have music seeping through its lands and people.

What I wanted to say was that the country of ignis is made up of hot lake. All around people are short-tempered and easily riled up. It's not only just the people, but everything was like fire kissed upon it. Even the trees give out a slight burn sensation if you touch it. Now I think you should be able to imagine it up quite nicely.

If you still can't picture it or still don't know.

You should go on to your neighbouring country, then. That's all I wanted to tell you.

Sincerely, Yours

* * *

**A/N**'s: Okay. I will tell you again that I partly own the plot because I copied the first few chapters as a book I'm reading. The name's 'Love Letter Number One' (well maybe that's not the name. I translated it from Thai. It's a Thai book okay?) For the first few chapters I'll be copying directly but I will start to add my twist until it has nothing to do with the book. I will not be putting up translations of words because it will most likely give away who wrote this. This is a kind of Human AU. Some of the chapters will be really short as to impersonate the letter-writing style. I'll try to update this once a week or twice a month at the minimum. I hope you guys enjoy and you can send suggestions or guess the person who wrote this letter by PM. If you get it correct, you can give your own idea on what the next letter could be about. Don't worry by about chapter 5, you'll know who it is. Excuse my grammar too and don't forget to leave a review~


	2. Letter 2

A/N's : Hiyo~ This is my second chapter now. I can't believe it, it's second chapter already! Okay, okay, I won't distract you much, enjoy!

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Hetalia, Himaruya-sensei owns it. I do not own this chapter either. It is from a Thai book. After chapter 5, it will be my own plot.

* * *

Hello,

This is my second letter already. I, myself, didn't think I would be able to write to you again. But it seems like I will be writing to you a lot.

So it seems like you know of the country of ignis already, right? Or have you went to the nearby country? If not, that's okay, but if you do get the chance, I want you to go there sometimes. Or many times is fine...

In this letter, I have another question for you, but I think both you and I knows the answer to it already.

** "Do you know the country of ****musica?"**

It's next to the country of ignis, so if you know where it is you should also know where the country of music lie.

But that's no the point...

I've never been there, but I've only heard of it. I have heard that every corner, every corridor, and basically everyone has music seeping through both literally and fictionally. It seems like those people are made of music notes rather than real flesh. Just thinking that amazes me to no end, but maybe it is something normal for you.

I don't really know much of that country. I don't really know much about its people either.

That's the reason why I'm writing this letter to you.

I think you know about it more than me, so I want you to tell me about it. The reason I didn't go to the librarian and ask her because the old librarian just retired from her 27 years of work. There's no one to replace her yet so the librarian is closed down temporarily. No one wanted to be librarian anymore? I don't want to be one either. Even though I like to read books, I also wanted to go outside and see everything myself. I wanted to hunt, swim, ride along the countryside. Maybe I should go to a nearby country instead of asking you.

...Nincs, that's alright.

Because even if I like to see everything myself, I wanted to hear what you have to tell me more. I think that's a lot better.

Sincerely, Yours

P.S. I think that the people there could sing before they could speak.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Can you guess who writes these letters yet? Can you? If you can't, you would have to wait until I give the answer. Don't forget to leave a review. It would mean so much to a new writer like me. By the way, I actually is able to upload 2 letters in 1 day..


	3. Letter 3

**Author's Note :** Hiyo ~ This is my third letter of this fic. I know it's a bit confusing at first. I hope that the more you read it, you'll understand it more. You just have to read between the lines to find out the characters for now. I dropped hints here and there so be sure to keep an eye out for it.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Hetalia as well as this chapter. I do noy own the plot just quite yet...

* * *

Rendben...

Now I think you know both countries perfectly already..

_Now have you ever heard the story about a fierce princess who fell in love with the pianist from the country of musica? _

From,

the unlady-like princess

* * *

**Author's Note :** Okay. Now you see this letter is a bit short. I'm sorry for its shortness, but there aren't only long letters. I forgot to say this a first. This story is dedicated to a friend of mine who wanted to write a fic for this mysterious pairing. She didn't write it yet so I decided to write this for her. Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Letter 4

Author's Note : Hiyo ~ And so this is the fourth letter already. Can you guess who it is yet? I'll give you a hint. There's a musician in there~ By the way, these letters are written to us not the man so don't get confused there. It'll more confusing as time goes on. It'll be fun, I promise. My next fanfic won't be as confusing. It'll straight to the point, or is it...

Disclaimer: I do not hetalia as well as the main plot of the story. Those things belongs to their respective owners. The picture too.

* * *

Szia~ I have something to tell you.

Of course, it must be about me because I'm the one who writes these letters. You probably wouldn't think that I'll be talking about brown bears, or a tiny bunny, or the prancing goat from across the hill. It would be fun if I were to write about them, but there isn't that many space on the paper, I'll be writing about myself first.

Two or threr days ago there has been a rumour running through the town. I don't think you know about it yet because we live in different countries and the rumour isn't that big that it would have been heard in your country.

But..

I heard this rumour from a nearby country...

Who cares anyways..

Let's just say that the rumour is about a musician. I heard that he went on a journey to find that 'something' that has been missing from his songs. That 'something' wherever it may be, I do not know. He, himself, didn't know either. So this is what people call 'searching'.

As soon as I heard the rumour, its information went through my ears straight to the nerves to my brains. I just can't help but wonder..

.._That 'something'. What is it?..._

In my opinion, normal songs that musicians compose are already beautiful in itself. If that's the case, what could probably be missing. Those love songs that compares love with the big, blue sky, the mysterious woods, the turquoise sea, or even the stars that twinkle in the night sky. What is it that's missing?

In the woods that I sneaked into next to the castle, I saw thr small mice talking to each other in a hushed voice.

'That 'something' is emotions'

Emotions? Writing a love song must need emotions, no doubt. It may be because the people there only knew music. They don't know what's behide those words. They only know the melodies that was played through keys and notes. They probably only listen but not feel them. I don't really know that. It's just something I hypothesise.

Next to the castle, about five blocks away, in a silver house that glimmers when sun rays hitted it, the spiders were whispering to themsleves.

'That 'something' is love~'

Love? If you don't have love, you probably can't write a love song. It may be that music had such a wide variety of genre that not many focuses on love. That might be it.

And what's your opinion? Maybe you would know about this best.

Lastly, you might be wondering how this letter isn't at all about myself. Read on a little more, because I'll be telling you now.

I'll be on a journey too

You wouldn't think I would need to find that 'something' too, did you. It would be funny if I were to do so because I'm not a music composer. I think that my letters are already complete.

I'm going to be on a journey to find out what that musician is finding. You know right, it's a totally different thing and when I find out what it is. I'll help him or be that 'something' for him myself. Well other than that, he seems to not be good with directions.

Don't worry, I'll keep on sending you letters.

Sincerely,

The same person who wrote the previous letter.

* * *

Author's Note : One more letter to go! You should be able to know right now who's writing the letters. I promise next story, it wouldn't be this confusing, okay?


End file.
